It is known through the state of art that there are metal sheet tongues provided with the necessary resistance to fulfill its functions. However, metal sheet tongues present a serious problem, since they are made from metal sheets and cannot prevent friction with other component elements of said latches, removing the painting and consequently subjecting said tongues to rust and corrosion attacks, thus causing bad functioning and damages.
It is also known through the state of art that there are plastic tongues designed to eliminate the problems caused by metal sheet tongues, especially to prevent friction. However, the material used to construct said plastic tongues does not provide the mechanical resistance necessary to weighed applications, and thus they would be subject to break and cause more inconvenient, being suitable only for light applications.